


Rewrite the Stars

by Danzcoach24



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzcoach24/pseuds/Danzcoach24
Summary: Modern Sophie/Benedict AU.  Their book is my favorite of all the Bridgerton love stories!When Benedict meets a mysterious dancer at a gentlemen’s club he knows he has fallen in love but he could never imagine how hard it would be for them to be together.
Relationships: Sophie Beckett/Benedict Bridgerton
Comments: 24
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So after watching the show I just HAD to read the books and while I enjoyed all of them An Offer from a Gentleman is by far my favorite! It doesn’t hurt that the actor who plays Benedict in the show is adorable and so perfectly cast. This is a modern twist on Sophie and Benedict’s story so while you may recognize some elements some will be new or remixed. Please read and review. All mistakes are my own.

Everyone knew that Sophie Beckett was being verbally abused by her step mother.

The staff knew but they were all too afraid of what the Penwood family would do to them if they spoke up. But they loved Sophie enough to always console her when she cried or help her fake illness when it got to be too much. And Sophie loved the staff for the small comforts they gave her but she also knew it was time to leave. She had to get out now or she would break. And if there was one thing Sophie Beckett never wanted to give her step mother it was the satisfaction that the vile women had finally torn down her dead husband’s only child. 

Sophie, while still young, wasn’t stupid....her father had taken great pains to educate his daughter....she needed a plan and she needed money. She knew she couldn’t access her trust fund and her step mother, Araminta, never let her have enough cash to do anything more than go to the drug store but Sophie also knew she was surrounded by wealth....so much wealth that the chances of Araminta realizing that Sophie had taken the golden locket that her father gave her for her 10th birthday (and that Araminta had seen fit to give her own eldest daughter once her husband was dead) would be slim to none. Especially considering no one had worn or even mentioned the necklace for at least two years. So three days ago Sophie took it, for three days she has waited for anyone to notice and unsurprisingly no one has. 

She made sure to tell no one what she was planning....the staff had a better chance if they honestly knew nothing.....and she payed attention to Araminta’s social plans to find her window....and once she found it she knew the time had come. So on a cold night in the middle of the winter Sophie waited in her room for everyone to leave to attend whatever fancy dinner party was scheduled that evening and once the coast was clear she ran. She ran until her lungs burned and her feet ached. She ran until she couldn’t even recognize her surroundings and she ran as far as half the money the locket had been sold for could get her.....New York City.


	2. Cosmic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benedict meets a mystery lady. I wonder who she is? Some language in this chapter...but it was hard to write the scene without it.
> 
> Please read and review. All mistakes are mine.

Alcohol and lots of half naked dancing women. Benedict Bridgeton would have loved this type of club party a few years ago but now, nearing 28 and having just finished directing his first big movie, Ben found himself simply bored. He only agreed to go because his agent wanted him to talk to Phil Cavender about his family financing his next film and twenty minutes in Ben was wishing he had just asked the senior Cavenders to dinner to talk money.

But he was a professional and he was here already so he was going to find Phil and do what he came here to do....except between the half drunk idiots stumbling around, the low lighting and fog machine/cigarette smoke hanging in the air Ben had no idea where the guy was! He was giving this search five more minutes and then he was out....money be damned. As he turned the corner towards the private rooms one of the drunk idiots bumped into his side.

“Hey sorry man....”

“No worries. You ok there?”

“Yeah...yeah...me and Phil....man he can throw a party....am I right?”

Ben felt his best course of action was to simply dip his chin. Clearly this guy was enjoying the party....even if Ben wasn’t. 

“Speaking of Phil....do you know where he is?”

“Yeah champagne room number 2. I just left him there. The girl hadn’t arrived yet.”

“Thanks man.”

The idiot nodded his head and stumbled off as Ben headed down the hallway. Room 2 came upon him quickly and he took a deep breath before he knocked.

“Come in...”

Ben made a silent prayer that Phil was not into voyeurism and inviting him in to watch. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when he saw Phil standing in the middle of the room playing on his phone. 

“You are not a girl.”

Phil was clearly a genius. 

“No. Hi I’m Ben Bridgerton. I believe my agent called you.”

“Oh right....the movie....sounds interesting. What are you drinking?”

“Nothing. I’m fine....”

“Yeah that’s not gonna work....”

Phil turned towards the bar and grabbed what Ben thought was a whiskey bottle but just like the front of the club the room was dark and filled with smoke. The urge to leave was becoming overwhelming but he was here now, he found Phil....five minutes more wasn’t going to kill him.

“So you just finished a movie right?”

Phil walked up and handed Ben a glass. Ben nodded in acceptance and took a sip.....he was right it was whiskey....very cheap whiskey.

“Yes. It’s a comic book movie so the studio is excited.”

“But the script I saw looked like a drama.”

“Yes. I’m looking to do something different.”

Phil seemed to take this in as he brought his glass to his lips.

“Listen I think it’s great but my dad...well he is old fashioned and definitely not a risk taker....I just don’t think I can sell him on it but maybe I can round up some of my friends and get it done.....enough of them owe me anyway....how hard can it be to finance a film, am I right?”

Ben wanted to groan. This kid clearly knew nothing and didn’t control the family money. This whole night had been a colossal waste of time. Turning to put his drink down on the end table Ben was ready to make a quick exit. Phil, clearly realizing what was happening, grabbed Ben’s arm. Who did this kid think he was?

“Hey don’t leave yet...I ordered one of the hottest girls for a private dance...why don’t you take it and we can talk after....”

“I don’t think so man. I’m just gonna head out. Thanks for...”

Ben was interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Oh there she is...wait until you see her....she is one great piece of ass...come in!”

The urge to groan and simply leave was growing each second Ben was forced to endure with this prick but as he turned around to face the door he had the strongest....weirdest....feeling that he was exactly where he was meant to be and then he saw her. As immature as Phil was in describing her he wasn’t exactly wrong. Even with half her face covered by a mask she was beautiful and her eyes....as dark as it was in the room....her eyes seemed to sparkle. Ben had never felt like this before. He had to be near this women....he had to get to know her...he had to stay. But God he didn’t want a lap dance from her!

“So I’m gonna leave you two alone. I paid for an hour...so have fun and we can talk after....sound good?”

Ben could barely hear Phil talking but understood enough to nod his head and say “yeah”.

After Phil closed the door the women finally spoke.

“Do you have any specific requests.”

Ben felt the need to shake his head to get it to clear. What was happening to him?

“Um yeah...I mean no...I mean...”

He took a deep breath. He hadn’t been tongue tided around a girl since he was a kid. He needed to get a grip.

“I don’t want you a dance...”

“Oh....um we don’t...I don’t....um...I think if you want that you need to talk to my boss...I think it’s extra....I know some girls that would do it....”

“Oh God no I don’t mean I want to....I want us to....I would love to just talk....can we just talk?”

The women seemed taken about. Ben couldn’t blame her....it was a safe bet that the men that came here usually didn’t ask to just talk. 

“I didn’t order you. That was the guy that just left. I was here to talk to him about a business deal. I think he thinks this will entice me to work with him....”

“It won’t.”

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement of fact and Ben couldn’t help but be impressed that this women....a stranger...had figured that out in less than a minute.

“Yeah, this is not really my scene.”

“So what do you want to talk about?”

“Well I guess we could start with what’s your name?”

“Rule number 2 in here is no names....keeps it professional.”

The words professional being spoken in this dark, smoky room by a women who was half dressed made him chuckle. The women seemed to get the joke as well.

“Well as professional as a lap dance can get.”

“Of course. Ok if we can’t exchange names then how about where are you from?”

The women seemed to contemplate this and decide the line of questioning was ok.

“Chicago. You?”

“Here. Born and raised in New York City. What made you leave Chicago?”

The women stayed silent for a beat.

“It was time for a change and who doesn’t love New York City? Clearly you do if you have never left.”

“Well yes the city is amazing plus my whole family is still here.”

“So you are close with them....your family?”

“Yeah. We always have been.....I guess we kind of had to be.”

“Is everything ok?”

Jesus she could already read his moods

“Yeah. I have a lot of siblings and I’m the second oldest so when our dad died my older brother and I took it upon ourselves to be a father figure to the others.”

“I’m sorry that must have been hard. Can I ask how old you were when he....when it happened?”

“Sixteen. My brother was 18 and the youngest wasn’t even born until a month later.”

“Oh my God your poor mother...to be pregnant and loose her husband....”

“My mom is the strongest person I know.”

“She must be to have survived that and raised a good son.”

A mischievous smile formed on Ben’s face.

“How are you so sure I’m a good son?”

“Oh I was talking about your older brother.”

For a brief moment they simply smiled at each other and then at nearly the same time they laughed. 

“He would love to hear that! He already thinks it so you would just be confirming it for him....how his head would grow! He would be insufferable!”

Ben continued to laugh as he pictured Anthony all conceited up and lording it over him until he saw the women had stopped laughing and was simply looking at him.

“What?”

“You really love him.”

Again with the blunt statement of facts.

“How do you know me so well already?”

The women seemed startled by his question but quickly shook it off before speaking. 

“It’s written all over your face when you speak about him....or when you spoke of your mother. Your love for them is just there in your smile.”

Ben actually found himself touching his face....like he would somehow be able to feel what she was talking about. 

“It’s a very nice smile.”

Ben stopped touching his face to look at her. Who was she? This incredible, intuitive women...this stranger that had already figured out so much about him? He needed to know more about her...he needed to know her.

“Thank you. Do you have any siblings?”

For a brief second he saw a sadness flash across her eyes but it was gone as soon as it came.

“No. Just me...for a long time it’s been just me.”

There is a story there, Ben knew it, but he didn’t want to push. Clearly this women wasn’t willing to give too much of herself and Ben was willing to take whatever he could get.

“I can lend you some of mine....maybe not the oldest...he has kids....and not my oldest sister...she has kids too. But the two youngest....God they run my mother ragged...you can have them.”

That got a huge laugh out of her and Ben felt a strange sense of pride. He got the feeling she very rarely laughed like that and it did something to him that he could be the one who made it happen.

“That looks good on you....”

The women looked confusingly at her lingerie.

“No I didn’t mean that. Not that you don’t look beautiful in that. I meant your laugh. It suits you. You should laugh more.”

“You have to have things to laugh about.”

The room felt somber. Ben didn’t like it. He didn’t like that he made her mood change. He didn’t like that she seemed so sad. He didn’t like that she didn’t have things to laugh about. 

“If you take my sister and brother I promise you will have plenty to laugh about. The shit those two get into....while driving my mother crazy...gives the rest of us ample entertainment.”

The women looked at him and smiled. Ben, once again, felt oddly proud he had done that.

“Ok let’s say I do borrow them....what kind of shenanigans am I in for?”

For the rest of the hour the two of them talked and laughed. Ben couldn’t remember a time he felt this at easy with a stranger...with anyone other than his family for that matter. His whole night had been turned because of this one amazing and beautiful women and he still didn’t know her name! Just as he was about to ask her for it again Phil and one if his buddies came stumbling in.

“Ok you have had enough time with her. It’s our turn now.”

Phil stumbled towards the women....his equally drunk friend close on his heels.

“Come on honey. It’s my money, my turn. I paid for another hour. You are so damn hot.”

The women looked at Ben and that sadness was back in her eyes.

“Thank you for this but your time is up and it seems my next client is ready for his dance.”

Ben went to say something but the women was already pushing Phil and his friend towards the couch. Her face had gone blank....all business. Ben suddenly felt out of place. This was her job. He had just been her client. His time was up.

“Thank you. It was well worth Phil’s money.”

“You bet it was dude.....don’t forget to call me about your movie!”

Ben gave one more look to the women and started to exit the club. He had been stupid. This women buttered up men for tips. They didn’t have some odd connection. It had been business. Except.....it didn’t feel like business. Ben had been to strip clubs before. In college his frat brothers went to one at least once a month and it had never felt like tonight.....he never just talked to one of the girls. Never felt connected to one....he has never felt that kind of connection with any women....stripper or not! Ben turned around. He would just slip his card under the door. If she felt it....which he was sure she did...she could call him and they could talk when it wasn’t about business. 

Ben was feeling good about his decision as he approached that door and just as he was about to take his wallet out he heard the women scream.

“I SAID NO!”

“Come on baby. I’ll pay extra and everything.”

“I don’t do that....there are other girls.”

“I DON’T WANT ANOTHER GIRL. I PAID FOR YOU!”

Ben heard her scream again and the next thing he knew he was pushing open the door. There, in the middle of the room, was Phil with his hands wrapped tightly around the women’s head and his friend holding her from behind.

“Let her go man. She said no.”

All eyes turned to Ben. Phil looked furious. His drunk friend too. But the women...the women looked scared.

“She doesn’t get to say no....I paid for her....she has to give me what I want. She is nothing but a more expensive hooker and I want what I paid for.”

Phil began to move her head towards his face as the friend went to push Ben out the door. The guy was so drunk Ben easily pushed him aside and watched as he hit the door frame and then crumpled onto the floor. Just as he was about to go to the women he heard a crack....like someone had punched a person. Did that asshole punch her? Ben was going to kill him but as he looked up he saw Phil holding his nose and the women shaking out her hand.

“Did you just....did you punch him?”

“I’d say he deserved it, don’t you?”

“Well yeah....”

Phil, now enraged charged towards the women....tackling her to the ground.

“I will get what I paid for you good for nothing slut....”

Ben pulled him off the women and threw him up against the wall....holding him by the throat.

“You will not touch this women ever....do you hear me.....no amount of money makes it ok for you to force her to even be nice to you.”

“She is a hook.....”

Ben slammed Phil’s head against the wall.

“If you know what’s good for you....shut up.....”

“What did she give you huh? You guys were in here for a long time and now all of sudden you are her knight in shining armor....she must be one good la.....”

Again Ben pushed Phil’s head against the wall.

At this point, even thru all his rage, he could feel the women behind him...she was crying....trying to say something to him....was she....she was telling him to stop. Keeping his grip firmly on Phil’s neck he turned his head to the women.

“Please stop. It’s over he won’t touch me.....it’s just a dance...he paid for a dance....”

“What the hell is going on in here?”

Ben looked passed the women to see a rather large man enter the room.

“Uncle Lou this guy is protecting this slut trying to kill me.”

Uncle Lou? Ben turned toward Phil.

“That’s your Uncle?”

“Yeah he is the owner you asshole.”

Ben let go and chuckled.

“You probably didn’t even pay.”

Phil then lunged for Ben and they both ended up on the ground. Uncle Lou was there and trying to pry them apart and thru it all Ben could hear the women crying....it broke his heart and he swore he would make it up to her.

When Lou finally got Phil off him and on his feet he all but threw his nephew onto the couch.

“You sit still. Don’t move.”

He then turned to Ben and the women.

“You...I don’t know who the hell you are but I want you out of my club now. And you....you think you are so smart....always walking around here like it’s above you....like you are better than all of us. You’ve been told you give the clients what they pay for...what they want...but not you little miss princess. Well guess what honey....you are fired. Get your shit and get out.”

Both Ben and the women stood frozen. The women was the one to finally move towards the door and all Ben could do was follow.

“Hey wait up. I’m sorry about the job. I’m sure you can find something else. I couldn’t let him hurt you.”

They had made it to the dressing room and the women was frantically stuffing things in her bag. She was crying but had barely made a sound. Ben reached out to touch her shoulder and he saw her noticeably relax as she turned to face him.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I just need to get out of here.”

The women tugged on her coat.

“Ok.”

But just as Ben was about to offer to share a cab with her Phil came barreling back in....with 2 new drunk friends.

“I’m going to get what I came here for.”

And he lunged for the women. She went flying into the mirror. Glass shattered everywhere. Ben frantically tried to pry him off of the women as he was clawing at her and then he heard a bang. Someone had a gun. All heads turned towards one of Phil’s drunk cronies.

“Give us what we paid for!”

The new guy then pointed the gun at the women. Distracted by his own dumb friend Ben was able to fling Phil off the women and just as he was about to throw his body over hers...shield her from the gun....Lou entered the room and tackled the guy from behind. The gun went skidding across the floor landing at the feet of one of the other dancing girls. Lou looked up at her.

“Angie call the cops.”

Angie nodded and went towards what Ben assumed was her dressing station to grab her phone.

“And you two I told you to get the hell out of my club....NOW!”

Before Ben even had the time to process what was happening he felt the women jolt for the back door.

“Hey wait up....we can share a cab...hey slow down....”

Once outside they could hear the cop cars. The women looked frantic....more scared then she had looked in the room.

“What’s wrong....”

“I have to go...I have to get out of here....I can’t be here...I have to go.”

And then she was off. She ran down the alley. Ben chased after her but after a few turns he couldn’t see her....it was like she disappeared...she was gone and Ben was left standing there feeling like his whole heart had vanished with her.


	3. Who Says You Can’t Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed since that night at the club and Ben still thinks about the mystery women. Could a feeling so strong really only be meant for one night? Would he ever be able to find her again?

2 years later. 

As Ben walked out of his brownstone he finally felt rested. Ten months on a movie set had been draining. Too many strangers, too many people not doing their share of the work, too many hours stressing over every detail and too many months of being away from his family. New York was home. It has always been home and after staying in for three days to readjust himself to the time zone and simply resting Ben was ready to see the most important people in his life. It was a beautiful spring day and Ben was happy to enjoy it as he walked the few blocks to Anthony’s house.

It was good to be home. To be around familiar sights and sounds. For too long after that night at the club Ben had felt adrift, even at home. He knew the connection he felt with the mystery women was real....he knew she felt it too....but she had left...no she had run...and even after looking for her for six months he had no clue where she was. He tried everything he could think of to find her. He went back to the club the next day but Lou was not about to talk to him and even the other girls refused to give him so much as her name. Ben did the only other thing he could think of.....he visited every dance club in and around New York City. But after way too many clubs and dead ends he had to stop....not only for his sanity but for his job. He had finally received the financing for his movie....and thankfully not from anyone named Cavender.....it was time to get to work on prep for the film. He still looked for her as he walked the streets....maybe she would be getting coffee in the same Starbucks or maybe they would be on the subway together. The connection was too strong for it to be a one night thing. But every time he thought maybe....maybe that women has the same shade hair....or maybe that one is shaped the same....every time they would turn to face him there would be nothing. Oh sure plenty were pretty and some even looked interested but that feeling he got when he had been with the mystery women....that feeling of connection....of magic....it was never there. 

So Ben went on with his life. He prepped for the film, he rehearsed with the cast, met with the composers, and when all the prep was done he went off to film it. It had been a good distraction...at least during waking hours. When he slept he still dreamt about her...about her laugh...about the way she made him feel...about their one perfectly imperfect night. 

If Ben was being honest he was worried about coming home...about not having a distraction....but as he walked he realized that he always looked for the women....he was looking for when they filmed in London....and Greece....and Spain. Looking for her in women that passed was so ingrained in him now he did it without even thinking. And the dreams....well they never stopped no matter where he lay his head. Ben was coming to accept that even without her as part of his life she had become part of him and if one night was all they would get....if that was going to be the only time he ever felt that way with another person....then he was going to feel lucky that he had that. As he knocked on Anthony’s front door he made a promise to himself to find happiness where he could (even if he always had one eye out for the women) and was promptly greeted by two of the people who did make him happy attaching themselves to his legs.

“Uncle Ben! We are so excited you are home!”

“We missed you so much!” 

“Boys! I’ve missed you too! Let me see you both. Zoom calls just did not give me my fill of my favorite nephews.”

Edmund and Miles detached themselves from his legs and Ben squatted to meet their eyes. They were the spitting image of Anthony and him at that age and it warmed Ben’s heart to think of all the fun....and trouble...the two brothers would get themselves into for years to come.

“We are your only nephews Uncle Ben.....”

Ben was about to answer when his sister in law, Kate, came towards them.

“You won’t be for long boys....your aunt Daphne is due any day now. So you better be extra nice to your uncle Ben if you want to stay his favorites.”

Ben smiled up at Kate. To say he loved his sister in law was an understatement. Kate was the perfect match for his big brother.....smart, caring, tough as nails and fiercely protective of those she loved.....of which Ben was one. She fit into the large close knit Bridgerton family immediately and they all knew they were better for her addition into it.

“Now you my dear will always be my favorite sister in law....no matter who Colin or Gregory marries.”

“Yes well that’s only because you want to be on my good side whenever we play pall mall.”

Ben, still smiling, gave his chin a thoughtful stroke before answering.

“Well yes that true.....you see boys your dear mother can get very viscous when we play games.”

Kate snorted in mock disgust

“Says a Bridgerton!”

“Last time I checked you, my dear, are a Bridgerton as well.”

“Yes....but only thru marriage....and one does have to adapt when they join this family.”

“Like you have ever bent to Anthony’s will.....”

“Of course not.....your mother on the other hand....now she is a force I’d rather not reckon with at times.”

Ben’s smile grew as he engulfed Kate in a hug.

“I’ve missed you Kate.”

“I’ve missed you too. Now come inside. Boys I walked past your rooms and you did not clean up your toys....no playing with uncle Ben until that’s done.”

Ben turned towards his nephews and made a pouty face causing them both to giggle. 

“You better hurry. I’ve been gone a long time.....we have to make up for all the play time we missed!”

Both boys smiled at Ben....there love for him apparent on their faces....and scurried off to their rooms.

Kate and Ben walked arm in arm in comfortable silence towards the living room. 

“Can I get you anything...tea, coffee....”

“No thank you Kate. I’m fine. Hey where is the boy’s nanny?”

“Oh she had to leave us....her husband got a new job out of state....we actually have interviews for a new one later tonight.”

“I’m sure it will be an easy search. You have two really good kids....”

“Ha....for you they are really good! Cool uncle Ben who gives them super hero toys and let’s them come to really fun movie sets. Try getting them to do their homework or eat their carrots....they are a handful. Plus now with Anthony running for the senate we are going to need one that can travel with us if needs be....which brings me to why I asked you here....”

“No way Kate I am not going to be the boy’s nanny.....”

“As entertaining as that would be....no that’s not why I invited you over. Anthony wants someone to document the campaign....you know behind the scenes footage....maybe a few campaign ads.....”

“Anthony wants or his staff says he needs.....”

“You were always the smartest Bridgerton....”

“Don’t let Eloise hear you say that...”

“Noted. No matter who brought up the idea, it’s still a good idea. But you know how protective Anthony....really any of us....are of the family. He would not agree to any outsider coming in to film all of it.”

“Kate....why is it you asking me and not Anthony?”

“See....you are the smartest Bridgerton......and right now that’s very annoying.”

“So I’m gonna say Anthony just flat out said no to anyone filming the family but you.....my dear beautiful and devilishly smart sister in law....you have thought to ask me and wanted me to say yes before you even mentioned it to your husband....am I close?”

“On the nose.”

Kate tried to make an embarrassed face which only caused both her and Ben to laugh.

“You know I would do anything for my brother....so if he is ok with it so am I. My next movie doesn’t get started until after the election and it will be a great excuse to spend time with all of you.”

Kate was practically beaming!

“Yay! This is great. I know Anthony will say yes....when you mention it at dinner tonight....”

Ben eyed his sister in law.

“Kate.....”

“Oh come on you know he will be quicker to agree if he thinks it was your idea.....”

“You are his wife....shouldn’t you hold that kind of power over him?”

“You know damn well that Anthony.....”

“.....and you....”

“That both of us get a kick out of needling each other. We could pretend to fight about this for hours.....”

“How you two get a kick out of bickering will always be behind me.”

“It’s not so much the bickering as the making up part.”

Kate wiggled her eye brows and Ben groaned.

“Ok that’s enough of that. I don’t really want to know what goes on in your bedroom.”

“Why not....maybe we could give you a few tips.....”

“Ew gross. Please stop. I’ll bring it up to Anthony tonight....if only to get you to stop looking at me like that. Meanwhile, the boys are being very quiet....I think it’s time uncle Ben go and make a mess of their toys with them.”

“I’m so happy with you right now I don’t care if you have them drawing on their bedroom walls......wait no...scratch that......I don’t know how to get crayon off....please don’t do that.”

Ben shook his head laughing as he headed upstairs to find his nephews.

Two hours later Ben was getting ready to leave....having exhausted the boys....yet another thing Kate had thanked him for....when there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!”

As Ben walked towards the door he had the sudden urge to stay at the house....like it was were he was meant to be....he felt like he did that night. But when he opened the door he wasn’t met by the long haired dirty blonde he met two years ago. Instead there was a smiling read head with short hair. Still Ben couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew her.

“Hello. Can I help you?”

“Yes, uh hi, I’m here for the nanny interview.”

“Oh right, Kate mentioned that.”

The two adults both stood frozen at the door. Finally Ben spoke up.

“I’m sorry...it’s just....I feel like....Have we met before? Ben Bridgerton.”

“I don’t know...I don’t think so....I mean your name sounds familiar....but.....”

“I’m a film director....that’s why my name may sound familiar.”

“Oh right....that big comic book movie a few years ago.....”

“The one and only.....I’m sorry did I get your name?”

“Oh no I’m sorry. Sophie Beckett.”


	4. Somebody That I Used To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie interviews for the job all the while distracted by the man she just met.

Sophie felt off the entire interview. There was something about the man who had greeted her at the door...Ben, he said his name was Ben. She felt like she knew him but she didn’t know any Ben’s. After she was fired from the club she would see people and think she recognized them, it was only after a few weeks that she realized that Lou must has been drugging the girls. She had memories of the nights she worked there but they were all a little fuzzy. Faces were never defined....voices felt muffled. She had stayed in touch with Angie and a few weeks after she had been fired Angie called to tell her that one of the other girls had been brought to the hospital...they found drugs in her system that the girl had no idea about. The cops ended up raiding the club and Lou was arrested. 

But this....what she was feeling right now....was more than that. She didn’t just feel like she recognized him....she felt like she knew him and even more unsettling like he knew her. She had only ever felt this way once before....that last night at the club. The man that only wanted to talk. He made her feel like there was magic in the world....even if it was for just an hour. But that guy had darker hair and was definitely not as tan as the man today plus he had been there for a business deal, not a movie. Sophie needed to get a grip she needed this job, so with a tiny shake of her shoulders she refocused on the women....Kate.

“So it says here you have been nannying for a family in Brooklyn. Why did you leave?”

“Family moved upstate. My life is here.”

“Oh well I hope the agency told you there may be some traveling for the next few months....my husband is running for the senate.”

“Yes they did. Traveling is not a problem....it was more the prospect of a permenanet move that wasn’t appealing.”

“Good. So we have two boys. They can be rambunctious and willful....which my husband will say is all from me....I let him think that...but in truth the willfulness is mostly from him. We wouldn’t expect you to do anything more than watch the kids...play with them...sometimes take them to school or activities...stuff like that. When we are on the road it would be more of the same....just keep them entertained when we are doing whatever a senate candidate and his wife do.”

“I can do that.”

“Great. Now the agency would have already discussed pay with you so do you have any questions for me?”

“Would it be ok if I met the boys today?”

“Yes of course! If I know my sons.....THEY ARE PROBABLY RIGHT OUTSIDE THE DOOR LISTENING IN.....Edmund....Miles....you can come out now.”

And just like that both boys walked into the living room. Sophie had to give them credit they both made valiant efforts to appear remorseful of their eavesdropping.

“Boys this is Sophie. She may be your new nanny. Sophie, this one right here is my oldest....Edmund...and this one is Miles.”

“Hi it is very nice to meet both of you. You both look so much like your dad.”

Kate startled slightly and then realized who Sophie was referring to. There were many traits that seemed to run strongly in the Bridgerton family but none more than the fact that they all.....including her sons....looked incredibly alike.

“Actually Sophie you met my brother in law...Ben....my husband Anthony will be home shortly...”

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry. He answered the door....I just assumed....the resemblance is remarkable!”

“Wait until you meet the rest of the siblings....it’s not only remarkable it’s down right scary.”

“The rest of the siblings?”

“Eight of them.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah...their mother is a saint. You will eventually meet her too...”

“Grandma is the best! She lets me and Miles eat whatever we want and she plays with us no matter what she is doing.”

“Well she sounds amazing. What do you guys play with her?”

Kate watched as Sophie first talked and eventually went off to play with her sons. She seemed like a great fit and with Anthony do home any minute they should be able to hire her by the end of the night...which made Kate happy. She wanted everything in place before the campaign really kicked in. Plus, with the nanny position settled tonight’s dinner could be about convincing Anthony to let Ben film.

Kate was lost in thoughts of planning when she heard the front door open and soon enough felt her husband kiss her head.

“You look rather content.”

“Things are falling into place.”

“How did the nanny interview go?”

“Good she is upstairs with the boys right now playing.....I think she will be a good fit.”

“And she is ok with a little travel?”

“Yup. How was your day?”

“Good. The schedule is coming together. Spoke to my mom, she said she will do whatever is needed as the mother of a future senator.”

“Did you expect anything less?”

“No. It does mean, other than Daphne and Ben, that the entire family will be on the trail with us thou.....we both know they can be a lot....especially for others.”

“I for one am very curious to see how your staff reacts to the Bridgerton brigade. But actually Ben came over today and he doesn’t have another film lined up until after the election so we will only be missing Daphne and knowing her.....”

“She will try to campaign for me from her delivery room. My family is nuts.”

“And you wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Not for a second. Ben actually emerged from his cocoon?”

“He has been home for three days....give the man a chance to rest....I think this last movie took him to three or four other countries. That’s gotta reek havoc on a body. But he seemed back to normal today......very tan...even his hair got lighter from all the sun....but the same Ben we all know and love. He played with the boys for almost two hours....they were actually quiet when he left....if they weren’t as stubborn as their father I think they would have actually taken naps!”

“Oh I’m the stubborn one?!”

Anthony grinned at Kate....this was a standard “argument” between them....and neither of them ever really won it.

“Now Mr. Bridgerton you would not be implying that I, your loving wife, is stubborn....would you?”

“Oh no I would never imply that....I’m saying it flat out....you are stubborn.....”

Kate flung a throw pillow at his head. Anthony caught it and walked over to her.....leaning over so that their noses were nearly touching.

“And as we both know, Mrs. Bridgerton, I love my intelligent, beautiful.....and stubborn wife very much.”

Kate grabbed his face closing the distance enough to give him a searing kiss and Kate eventually found herself lying on top of her husband on the couch.

“Oh God! I’m so sorry!”

Kate and Anthony both looked up stunned from the couch to see Sophie standing in the doorway with her hands covering her face and scrambled to their feet.

“Sophie I’m the one who is sorry...we just...Anthony just got home....we were....”

Sophie, keeping her hands on her face, started to step back into the hallway.

“No need to explain. Ah......the boys are finishing cleaning up their toys. I’m just gonna go....thank you for the interview....”

“Wait! Sophie I really hope this doesn’t adversely effect your opinion of the job because we would like to offer it to you.”

Sophie slowly removed her hands and looked at the now standing....yet slightly disheveled couple.

“Really?”

“Yes. The boys never take to anyone new and you had them playing with you in two minutes....plus I didn’t hear a peep out of them the whole time you were upstairs....”

Anthony leaned over to whisper in Kate’s ear.

“You weren’t really paying attention the whole time she was up there.”

Kate elbowed him in the side without breaking eye contact with Sophie.

“Sophie this is my husband....Anthony Bridgerton.”

“Lovely to meet you Sophie....I promise my wife and I are usually more discreet.....the kids were so quiet I almost forgot we had any.”

“Nice to meet you......you weren’t lying when you said the resemblance ran in the family.”

Anthony looked at Kate.

“Ben was still here when Sophie came. She thought Ben was the boys dad.”

“As yes....it seems my father’s genes run strong....you are not the first and certainly not the last to make that mistake.”

“I do hope that someday I’ll have a daughter that looks even a little like me. A girl can dream........So what do you say? Will you take the job?”

“Um...yes...I would love to.”

“Great! I can email you all the details like the boys schedules and stuff like that. You ok to start next week?”

“Yup.”

“Wonderful. Let me walk you out.”

“I will go check on the boys....they are still awfully quiet.”

“Make sure they wash up before dinner. Ben is coming over.”

Anthony nodded as he headed upstairs.

“Again I want to apologize for how you found me and my husband. We are usually more careful.”

“It’s fine really. I’ll make sure to be loud whenever I walk into a room.”

“That sounds like a good plan. I really am happy you will be working with us. The boys can be a handful and things are about to get crazy. I’m looking forward to the help.”

“Me too. They are great kids. So I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yes and let me know if you have questions after I email you the schedules.”

“Will do. Thanks again.”

Sophie waved and then turned to walk down to the sidewalk. They seemed like a terrific family and the boys really were sweet kids. Sophie wished she hadn’t have walked in on Mr. and Mrs. Bridgerton the day she interviewed but she figured it was better than walking in on a huge fight between the two. It was definitely a family she could work for.

Sophie was so lost in thought that she didn’t see there was a man who had bent down in front of her tying his shoe until she was already tumbling into him.

“Oof....oh shit.....”

“I got you.....”

As the two stood to straighten up Sophie was again overwhelmed with the feeling that there was magic in the air. She looked up and realized she was in the arms of the man from before....Ben Bridgerton. 

“Are you ok.....oh it’s you.”

The silence between the two was charged. Sophie felt like she couldn’t breath. Who was this man? Why did every bone in her body tell her she knew him?

“Did the interview go ok....you seem distracted.....”

“Oh I’m sorry...yes. Yes. The interview went well. I got the job.”

“Nice. My nephews are the best!”

“I played with them for a bit. They really seem great.”

The silence once again took over...it should have been awkward....but instead there was a comfort in it. It was calming and scary all at the same time. Sophie stepped back to try and create space to catch her breath.

“Thank you for catching me. I wasn’t paying attention. I promise I’m more alert when I’m with children.”

“No worries. I wasn’t paying attention either.....well I guess I’ll be seeing you around now.”

Sophie looked at him confused.

“The job....nannying for my nephews. I live a few blocks over and it looks like I’m also going to be traveling with the campaign for a while.....”

“Right....the boys.....”

“Are you sure you are ok?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. I don’t know what has gotten into me. I think I’m just tired....it’s been a long day....it’s been a long few years actually.”

Why had she just said that to him....a stranger.....Sophie didn’t open up to people, let alone people she just met...but this man....Ben....he seemed so familiar....he felt so safe.

“I whole heartedly agree....time has a way of wearing you down sometimes.....”

Sophie looked up and saw a sadness in Ben she hadn’t yet noticed. Before he had seemed so light....quick to smile...but just now....for only a moment....there was a loneliness to him...a loneliness that Sophie could relate to.

“Well I better let you go. Mrs. Bridgerton doesn’t seem the type to like lateness.”

“Correct. Kate will have my head if I’m late to dinner. It was very nice meeting and then seeing you again Sophie.”

“You too. I guess I’ll see you next week.”

“Guess you will.”

After another stretch of silence Ben nodded his chin and continued on to the Bridgerton house....leaving Sophie, once again, feeling like a piece of her was walking away.


	5. In Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Violet Bridgerton matchmaker to her children.
> 
> This chapter was a monster to write. It turns out I could write Ben and Sophie talking to each other forever!

Chapter 4

It was getting ridiculous.....Sophie was a grown women.....yet every time Ben was around she felt like a teenager. In the two weeks she had been working for the Bridgertons she had gotten to spend a good amount of time with the movie director. He was charming and witty. He was clearly easy on the eyes. But what kept drawing her to him....what was making her giddy.....was his heart. God she even sounded like a love struck teenager! Ben Bridgerton, big shot movie director, was nothing like what some may assume by his job. Ben loved fiercely. She could see it in the way he played with his nephews.....like their time together was the most important thing he had done that day. It was there everytime he spoke about Kate or Anthony or any of his eight siblings, one brother in law and 2 nieces. And it was positively blinding the first time she had met his mother!

Sophie had been in the play room with the boys when she heard laughing coming from the hallway. One of the voices was definitely Ben but the other....a female....was not familiar to her....and suddenly Sophie felt the sting of jealousy. Who was this women who could make Ben laugh like that? As they walked into the room Sophie got her answer. The women on Ben’s arm was his mother....Sophie had seen her picture around the house enough to know that plus the boys had jolted from their seated position to run towards the women.

“Grandma!”

“Oh there are my sweet boys.......ooooh I’ve missed you.”

“Huh would you look at that....one visit from grandma and I get pushed aside! The indignity!”

“Uncle Ben you are here all the time now.....”

“So I’m old news and boring?”

Miles detached himself from his grandmother’s hug, walked over to Ben and lifted his arms....indicating he wanted to be picked up. Ben very happily obliged. When Miles was safely in his arms he placed his tiny hands on Ben’s cheeks.

“We still love you Uncle Ben....we are always going to love you.” 

Sophie could see Ben had tears in his eyes and a quick look at his mother showed she too was choked up from the obviously heartfelt sentiment of the small boy. Ben pulled Miles further into him and cradled the boys head in his neck.

“I love you too....very much.”

After a brief silence Miles began to squirm.

“Uncle Ben can you put me down so we can play now?”

The tender moment clearly broken Ben chuckled and placed his nephew back on his own feet. Both he and Edmund then returned to the lego fort they had been building.

“Guess we all rank below legos.....sorry mom.”

“What are you going to do....that does look like a rather cool lego set. Plus with them occupied you can introduce me to this lovely young lady.”

“Oh right...sorry. Mom this is Sophie.....the boys new nanny. Sophie this is my mother....Violet Bridgerton.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Bridgerton.”

“Please call me Violet. It’s wonderful to meet you as well. I’ve heard so many terrific things about you from all my boys....”

Ben gave his mother a quick side eye.

“Well not all my boys of course....you haven’t met Colin or Gregory yet!”

With gritted teeth Ben whispered to his mother.

“Not better.”

Violet simply smiled at her son.....a knowing look in her eyes....and Sophie felt her heart flutter....literally flutter. She really needed to get a grip.

“Grandma do you want to play with us?”

“Of course I do....why else would I ever come into the city?”

“Maybe to visit your two oldest sons.”

“Eh......you two could just as easily come visit me upstate.”

Ben went to retort but his mother stopped him with a gentle touch on his chest.

“Let me have my fun with the boys.....why don’t you take Sophie for lunch or something?”

“Oh no I can’t go this is my job.”

“Kate and Anthony give you a lunch break I would hope. Or I’ll need to talk to my son and daughter in law about labor laws.”

“Of course. It’s just that I usually grab a sandwich when I make lunch for the boys.”

“Well not today. I’ve got the boys covered for the afternoon. Ben will take you for a nice lunch and....it’s a lovely day....maybe you two can take a walk in the park or something like that.”

Sophie looked to Ben for backup but he seemed to shake his head in defeat before speaking.

“You will soon find there is no use in arguing with my mother. Plus I promise I can do better than a sandwich. So what do you say?”

Sophie looked between Ben, Violet and the boys. She couldn’t get fired if her charges grandmother all but forced her to go to lunch, could she?

“My bother and Kate know the force that is our mother.....they won’t fire you.”

“How do you know that’s what I was thinking?”

Ben tilted his head and shrugged.

“I’m finding that happens a lot.”

At those words Violet’s face all but shined like the sun.

“Ok you two out you go....take your time....and don’t forget that walk.”

Violet Bridgerton was all but physically pushing both Sophie and Ben out the door. Even Sophie had to laugh....clearly the family had not been exaggerating about the women. 

“I’ll have you know I very much like sandwiches.....so topping that may not be as easy as you think.”

“Are you challenging me......I’m always up for one of those. Good thing I already know exactly where I am taking you then.”

With that....like something out of an old fashioned movie....Ben offered his arm to Sophie and her heart once again....God help her...fluttered.

“Shall we?”

Sophie took his arm and smiled. 

After a short walk Ben led them into a small cafe.

“Crabtrees....I’ve never heard of this place.”

“Didn’t think you would. Very few do. I’ve known the owners forever. Nice older couple. They make everything from scratch and everything is incredible.”

Sophie could tell by the look of the place and by the aromas that were wafting about that what Ben said was true.

“Ben, is that you?”

“Hi Mrs. Crabtree. How are you?”

“I’m good. It’s great to see you and with such a beautiful girlfriend....”

“Oh no...I’m not...we are not...I work for his brother...I’m Sophie....”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Sophie but just because you are working for his brother doesn’t mean you can’t date....this isn’t regency England! Now why don’t you two take a seat and I’ll be right over with some bread.”

They both nodded and Ben....still firmly holding her arm....lead them to a table by the front window. He only let go of her arm to pull out the chair for her....and dear lord why did Sophie feel like a part of her soul had been cut out by the lose of contact? Ben then took a seat across from her.

“So there are no menus. Mr. Crabtree makes whatever he can find at the local farmers market that morning...but if you have any allergies or anything just let them know and they will figure it out.”

“Nope...no allergies here.”

“Perfect. Mrs. Crabtree makes the bread herself but let me warn you not to fill up on it....even thou you will want to because it is delicious....you need to save room because whatever it his he is cooking today you are going to get a huge portion and it too will be delicious.”

“Thanks for the heads up. Whatever it is he is cooking smells amazing! You said you’ve known them forever....can I ask how?”

“Mrs. Crabtree was my nanny for a while....well me, Anthony, Colin and Daphne’s nanny. She was with us when my dad passed away.”

Sophie had assumed that the elder Mr. Bridgerton had passed....no one mentioned him in the present and Violet was always spoken about singularly....she just hadn’t pieced together that he had died while some of the siblings were still children.

“I’m very sorry about your dad.”

“It was a long time ago.”

“Still he was your father. May I ask how old you were?”

Ben seemed to drift as he looked out the window.

“Sixteen. Anthony was 18 and Hyacinth wasn’t even born until a month later.”

Sophie had the strangest sense of deja vu....like she had already had this conversation with him.....but she hadn’t. She knew she hadn’t. They would never talk about death in front of the boys and even thou she had spent plenty of time with him the last few weeks the boys had always been with them.

“Poor Violet...to be pregnant and then loose her husband....she truly is a strong women.”

As Ben turned to face her and Sophie could have sworn he looked confused....like he was trying to piece something together. But with a slight shake of his head he simply smiled.

“My mother is really the best...even when she is trying to set me up on a date.”

“Oh is that what she was doing today?”

“Of course! One of her goals in life is to see her kids as happily married as she was. My parents were famously in love....friends and relatives still talk about it.”

“That’s amazing. It must had been a great way to grow up.”

Ben eyed her suspiciously but quickly smiled.

“I have nothing to compare it to really. I did always know that my parents loved each other, loved me, loved all my siblings so there was comfort in that. And when he died the lose....while immense....never effected how much we knew we were loved....but it also, I think, left all of us....”

“Feeling like you had to find the same.”

Ben’s head snapped back.

“How...how do you....I’ve never said that to anyone.”

Sophie felt a rush of pride that he felt he could say something to her so personal.

“Clearly what your parents had was special....and having been around you and your brother these past few weeks the love you two have for each other is apparent.....even with Kate and the boys. That house is filled with so much love. It would be overwhelming if it wasn’t so comfortable.”

“My family has been called overwhelming plenty of times.”

“I haven’t had the full Bridgerton experience so I can’t speak on that but watching you with Anthony, Kate and the boys.....it’s what a family should be. You are very lucky.”

“Please don’t think I don’t know that. I do. It’s why I have stayed here in New York instead of going out to LA....much to my agents chagrin....this last movie I did kept me away for nearly a year....it was too much. But there are times that I feel like I will never find what my parents had and to be honest that’s all I want.....I won’t settle for less.”

“Anthony seems to have found it.”

“Yes.....and he got there kicking and screaming!”

“Really?!”

Ben nodded with a devilish grin.

“He went around for years saying he would never marry for love.....just companionship.....even when he met Kate....you’ve seen how they are now....all the bickering....it was even worse then. I truly believed they hated each other and was shocked when they got married.”

“No way....Kate and Anthony are the most in love couple I’ve ever met! How could anyone think they weren’t?”

“Well everyone did...except my mother....she of course knew from the start and would and will still tell anyone who will listen. That women is secretly a physic....I am sure of it.”

“What about your sister Daphne....did she know with her and her husband...Simon, right?”

“Of course she did! And again the rest of us were the last to know. Oh and don’t let her get your ear about Colin and Penelope Featherington!”

“Wait I thought Colin was single?”

“Oh he is....very very single....but my mother insists that he and Penelope....whose family has been friends of ours forever....are going to end up together. It drives Colin nuts....the rest of it get a kick out of it.”

“Has she picked out mates for all of you already?”

“No, no, nothing like that.....she just seems to know when we....as she likes to put it....bring home the right one.”

“So have you yet brought home the right one?”

Ben face slightly fell and for a second there was that loneliness in his eyes she had seen before.

“No, unfortunately not....and I don’t need my mom to tell me that.”

The silence that followed was nothing short of charged and thick. There had been a longing in the way he had said that last part....like maybe he had someone and then lost them. It was said as if a piece of him was missing...and Sophie should know....she had felt that way since that last night at the club. Just when she feared the silence would drag on forever Mrs. Crabtree appeared with the bread and water.

“Here we are. Fresh out of the oven....just like Ben likes it.”

“Who doesn’t like it that way?”

Both Ben and Sophie reached into the basket to grab a piece.

“Plenty of people get by just fine on fresh bread at room temperature.”

It was the best bread Sophie had ever tasted in her life!

“Those people are idiots....this is amazing. I have never had better.”

Ben and Mrs. Crabtree both turned to look at Sophie as she shoveled more of the bread into her mouth. Laughing at the sight Mrs. Crabtree turned back to Ben.

“I like your Sophie. Can we keep her?”

Ben choked on the piece of bread in his mouth reaching for the water and chugging it down. Mrs. Crabtree gave him an incredulous look.

“What? She isn’t mine to keep. It’s like what you said before....this is regency England....whatever that means?!”

“He is right Mrs. Crabtree...he can’t keep me if I don’t want to be kept...and right now I’m still deciding.”

Ben snorted.

“Oooh I really do like this one....you better figure out a way to make her your girlfriend.”

Ben stared at Sophie, lust with a dash of joy in his eyes.

“I’m still deciding.”

“Huh....you do you....or whatever it is the young folk say now a days. Anyway lunch is pasta primavera with grilled chicken. It will be out in just a few.”

“I’m sorry it’s seems the women in my life like to take it upon themselves to meddle in my love life.”

“No harm no foul. She means well....it’s clear she loves you just as much as your family does.”

“True. It would be nice to have a little less meddling thou.”

“You say that but if you never had loving meddling you may feel different.”

“If I’m overstepping please tell me and I’ll stop but I feel like you maybe grew up in a very different family than me.”

Before Sophie could put up the walls she had so carefully constructed over the years she found her self telling this man...this wonderful...soulful man more about herself than she had ever told anyone.

“My parents were happy for a while....I think.....my mom died when I was very young and I barely remember her. After that my dad tried but I was a young girl and he felt lost. He remarried...sometimes I think he only married her because he wanted a mom for me....or thought I needed a mom....plus she had two daughters so I think he felt he was giving me playmates. I could tell from the start that she didn’t really like me....oh she pretended when dad was around but when he was out it was all she could do to not rage against me. I never really knew why....I guess I never really will...but her daughters followed her lead so we were never close either and then when I was almost eleven he died. Then it was like open season for my step mom. So at eighteen I left and I’ve never looked back.”

While she had been speaking Sophie had turned to stare out the window....fearful of seeing pity in Ben’s eyes....but when she finally turned to face him all she saw was....it couldn’t be....but the only word to describe it was love.

“I’m sorry you had to go thru all of that. It wasn’t right. Everyone...you...deserved better.”

“Thank you. If nothing else it made me stronger. I vowed I would never let her or anyone else for that matter drag me down. It has served me well. But there are definitely times....like when I see Anthony play with the boys....or even today when you were holding Miles....when I see that type of love....I wish I had that.”

And then as Ben reached over the table to grab Sophie’s hand.....and it felt like he touched her soul....for the first time since she left her childhood home...Sophie cried. Later she would be proud of her self for not completely breaking down and sobbing....there was just so much to cry about...her mom....her dad....her retched step mom....the years she’s spent alone struggling...what happened or almost happened that night at the club.....so much bad and yet Sophie had never truly let herself feel it.... yet here in this tiny cafe....with Ben....a man she hardly knew....she felt everything....and as she felt Ben move his chair to sit beside her and wrap a single arm around her shoulder she somehow knew it was finally ok to let it all go.

“I told you we want to keep her Ben....and you go and make her cry.”

Both Sophie and Ben looked up to see Mrs. Crabtree standing before them with giant bowls of pasta.

“I’m sorry Mrs. Crabtree....it’s not a Ben’s fault....I’ve just had some stuff and it was time I let it out.”

“That’s good sweetie. Holding stuff in is never good....but if this one does ever misbehave you let me know. I may not be his nanny anymore but I can still slap him upside the head when he acts up.”

Sophie laughed and she felt Ben....whose arm was still holding her....relax beside her.

“Now Mr. Crabtree gave you extra big portions but you let me know if you want any more and I’ll get it right out.”

“Thank you. Everything looks delicious as usual.”

“You know we love when you come in Ben.”

Ben smiled fondly and Mrs. Crabtree smiled as she walked back to the kitchen.

“What did I tell you....huge portions....”

Sophie looked at Ben....he was clearly trying to more past her water works.

“Thank you for listening Ben. I don’t usually....actually I don’t ever cry in front of people. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s ok. We all have our loads to bear. I’m glad I could be here for you.”

As Ben smiled at her Sophie couldn’t help but smile back. She didn’t understand all these feeling she was having around him but it was clear to her that they were at the very least building a friendship and Sophie hadn’t had one of those in a long time.

The rest of lunch went by uneventfully. Ben was easy to talk to and they had a lot of common interests. Sophie couldn’t remember the last time she had spent an afternoon simply enjoying another persons company.

“I’m hoping you will want to take my mother’s advice about the walk....if nothing else I could use it after everything I just ate.”

“A walk is definitely a good idea after that meal. Congrats Ben....that really put my sandwiches to shame.”

“Wait until you taste their breakfast platters....literally life altering.....I’ll have to take you back here when we are back in town.”

“I nearly forgot we go on the campaign trail this week! What do you think it’s going to be like?”

“Not sure. Probably a lot of time waiting around bored before doing something for twenty minutes and then go back to waiting around.”

“You sound less than thrilled.”

“No it’s not that....you know I would do anything for Anthony....and I’m happy to do this for him...I just worry....”

“That you will fail him.”

“I guess we both seem to know what the other is thinking at times.”

“You are going to do great Ben. I’ve seen some of your movies they are really good. That one a few years ago about the super hero was terrific. You found the heart of the story and it really showed in the film.”

“I thought when we met you didn’t know my movies. What was it you said? Oh right....’my name sounded familiar’....”

Ben then picked up the knife and pretended to stab himself in the chest.

“Oh don’t be so dramatic. At least I said it sounded familiar....I could have said I never heard of you...”

Ben pretended to twist the knife.

“Ok...fine....I may have googled you after the interview.”

“Why Sophie Beckett should I be flattered?”

“No....I googled Anthony too that night....I had to see who I would be working for.”

Ben closed his eyes, grasped his chest and flung his head back.....Sophie, completely exasperated by his antics, did the only thing she could think of....she picked up the spoon that was next to her and threw it at him.....it landed squarely in the middle of his head.

“Ouch. You threw a spoon at me?”

“What did you expect....that acting was terrible....definitely stick to directing.”

“You wound me.”

“With my words or the spoon?”

“Both.”

And then they were both laughing.

“You ready for that walk now?”

“Yes, for sure.”

Ben got up and once again offered his arm.

“Aren’t you going to pay for lunch?”

Then, as if she was eavesdropping, Mrs. Crabtree yelled from the kitchen. 

“He doesn’t have to pay dear....he owns the place.”

Sophie looked at Ben....who just shrugged.

“You bought your former nanny a restaurant?”

“When we were little she would talk about it being her dream so when I directed my first movie I gave her the money to buy this place.....don’t look at me like that. You’ve seen where my brother lives...you are smart....I’m sure you figured out we have family money....I direct because I love it....the money isn’t important to me but it could help people I care about...it made sense to help the Crabtrees.”

“Ben Bridgerton air have known you for two weeks and you somehow manage to surprise me every day.”

“I’m hoping that’s a good thing.”

“It’s a very good thing.”

Smiling and arm in arm the two then headed towards the park. Mr. Crabtree looked at his wife.

“How do you think until they figure out they are perfect for each other?”

“They both already know they just haven’t said it out loud yet.”

“Well it looks like they won’t be back for a week but I’ll start sticking up on breakfast items.”

“Why Mr. Crabtree were you eves dropping on them?”

“I learned from the best my love.”


	6. Have You Ever Been in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony gives Ben some food....or in this case scotch...for thought.

Sitting in yet another hotel room, one month into the campaign, any doubts Ben had about being a part of it had disappeared. He found it exciting to be filming something he thought was important. He loved not just working with his family but also with the group Anthony had put together....everyone had a single goal...everyone gave one hundred percent to that goal. But the best part....had been getting to know Sophie. 

Clearly she was a beautiful women and there was no doubt that she was a terrific nanny to his nephews but there was a connection between the two that Ben could not really explain. She made him laugh....that sort of free laugh he hadn’t really felt since he was a child. She made him think....she was always asking questions about a speech Anthony had given or a policy they had overheard his staff discussing on the bus. She made him feel at ease....something he hadn’t felt since that night at the club. Ben liked her....of that he was sure....what scared him was that he thought maybe it was more....it was very possible Ben was falling in love with Sophie. And he knew it shouldn’t scare him....love was a good thing. He had plenty of examples in his own family of what real love truly looked like but always in the back of his mind was his mystery women. What if he and Sophie got together and then the next day, the next month, the next year he finally found her? What he was feeling for Sophie was strong...possibly stronger than what he had felt that one night two years ago but the thing was it was only one night....it was only an hour. If he had spent the same amount of time with the mystery women as he had spent now with Sophie would his feelings for her be stronger?

Sophie deserved to be loved completely. She deserved someone who only loved her. She had shared even more about her childhood with him as they traveled the state with Anthony. It had been horrible. There had been so little joy....especially after her father died. It broke Ben’s heart and it also made him mad. How could anyone not see how amazing she was? How deserving of love she was? Ben wasn’t sure he could give that to her and if he couldn’t...well then he was not about to be yet another person in her life that didn’t love her enough....that didn’t put her first.

Ben also wasn’t sure if Sophie felt anything for him....did she feel the connection...those moments of silence that should have been awkward but were instead always comforting and crackling with what Ben could only describe as magic? Neither of them had made any moves toward changing their friendship. Sure they both flirted with each other....both were known for sly innuendos...but it had never moved passed that. So it was entirely possible Sophie saw him as nothing more than a friend and while that made a part of him sad, he was also relieved....if she had no feelings for him he couldn’t hurt her.

Ben was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. Closing the laptop, he clearly hadn’t been paying attention to, he got up and found Anthony on the other side.

“Hey....did I forget a thing...”

“No. Can’t a guy just want to hang out with his little brother...”

“Gregory is in here....wow I didn’t even see him!”

“Hardy har har....you are two years younger....you too are my little brother.....plus I brought scotch!”

Anthony lifted a glass bottle and two tumblers in front of his face.

“I’ve never been known to turn down scotch.....”

Ben stepped aside to let Anthony into his room. Anthony went over to the table by the window and proceeded to pour each of them a drink.

“So how’s the newest ad coming?”

“Good. We got some great footage from the event at the dairy farm...your PR team put together a great message to go with the film....we should have it all together before we hit the next town.”

Anthony nodded and took a sip of his scotch.

“Have I told you how much I appreciate you doing all of this?”

“Yes and I keep telling you there is no need to thank me. Your my brother.”

“And you are a big time movie director....this is slightly beneath you.”

“More than slightly actually but I’m having fun. When was the last time we have gotten to spend so much time with our family? And once you win....”

“If I win....”

“Once you win....it’s going to get even harder than it was before....I’m really enjoying this time....”

“I’m sure Sophie is helping with that as well....”

Anthony gave his no brother a knowing smile.

“Stop....I told you we are just friends.”

“Yes you have told me repeatedly and my retort is still the same....you are an idiot. Ben....what the hell is stopping you? You’re single. She’s single. You clearly have feelings for her and she clearly....”

“No she doesn’t!”

“Are you that oblivious? That women is in love with you....it’s all over her face....all the time.”

“I’m not oblivious...you are delusional.”

“Do me a favor....the next time you two are together pay attention to how she looks at you....at how she always manages to be by your side....how she completes your sentences....which I have to tell you is very annoying...”

“It’s endearing....it’s our thing.”

“You only feel that way because you are completely in love with her too. So what is the problem? And don’t say there is no problem. I’ve known you your entire life and I’ve never seen you like this with anyone...the closest you ever come was that mystery women at the club.”

Ben looked down at his glass and wished he could drown in the liquor.

“Oh my God...that’s it! Are you honestly still hung up on that women?”

“We had something that night...I know its crazy...but you can’t feel that way and think it was only ever meant for one night.”

“It’s not crazy...the heart wants what it wants. But you looked for her for months....I know you still sort of do....what you feel for Sophie is just as real Ben. You really want to miss out on everything you could have with her for a women you knew for an hour two years ago....whom you may never find?”

Ben took in his brother’s words....he wasn’t wrong...even Ben could admit that.

“It’s not that simple.”

“Listen to me....there is a great deal about love and relationships that is hard. Lord knows Kate and I work on our marriage everyday....but when you really love someone....when you let your heart open to that person...the work doesn’t feel like work....and then the really hard stuff life throws your way...that shit becomes easy because you have a partner. Sophie could be your partner. And if you need anymore convincing just know that mom believes it too....and we both know she is always right.”

“Did mom tell you that?”

“No....she told Kate....Kate told me.”

“So Kate’s in on this too?”

“If by ‘in on thi’ you mean that the people who love you can see, clear as day, that you and Sophie are in love with each other....then yes....we are all in on it....and I do mean all.”

“Surely the boys have no opinion.”

“You underestimate your nephews. Edmund ask Kate when he could start calling Sophie aunt. Kate had to give him a talk about what marriage is. I’m pretty sure she was traumatized.”

“Kate? Traumatized?”

“Well not really....she just likes to put on the exasperation act for me...it’s like fourplay for us.”

“Seriously the two of you are too open with me about your sex life.”

“You were very interested in it when we were younger....”

“I was sixteen and was about to sleep with Genieve. I wanted to make sure I knew what to do.”

“Still.”

“Still nothing. Asking you about sex with Siena is not that same as now. Kate is my sister!”

Anthony smiled at his brother.

“What?”

“Kate would love to hear you say that.”

“Kate knows....shit I’ve told her a ton of times I like her better than you.”

“I should be offended but my wife is pretty amazing.”

The two men laughed.

“What you two have is pretty amazing.”

“It is.....and we all just want that for you. Don’t you want that?”

“Of course I do. I see how you and Kate are.....how Daphne and Simon are....how mom and dad were....”

“Mom and dad are the best example you are ever going to get.”

Silence filled the room as both men looked down at their tumblers. 

“Do you ever wish he was still here? Not just for mom...but, like, for us....”

“All the time. I wish he could meet the boys. I wish he could tell me how to raise them....”

“You already do....you helped raise all of us....”

“You helped too you know. You always understood Eloise and Frannie better than me....”

“I wonder what dad would think of all of us now? Would he be proud? Would he be as much of a matchmaker as mom...better yet would he steer mom away from her meddling?”

“I know he would be proud of you Ben....look at everything you have accomplished. The success you had at your age is rare in Hollywood and you’ve never compromised your vision for anyone. What more could dad have wanted ?”

“Thanks. I needed to hear that.”

“He would have no control over mom thou....no man ever has any control over his wife....any man who says otherwise is lying.”

“It’s a good thing we love her so much.”

“Ands it a good thing I love you enough to tell her I would have this conversation with you instead of her....”

“You ran interference with mom?”

“Sure did....you owe me...you know she would not have been as gentle as I.”

“For sure....so what do you want in return?”

“Tell her...tell Sophie how you feel and do it soon because next time I won’t be able to convince mom to switch with me....and knowing her she’ll drag Sophie up to your room and throw you in a closet or something.”

“What if I mess it up?”

“How? She’s in love with you....it will probably be a very quick conversation.”

“You really think she is in love with me?”

“Yes.”

“I think I’m in love with her.”

“Yeah I was sure about that too.”

“Such a smartass.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes but only because your my brother and I have too.”

“Now who is the smartass?”

Laughter filled the room as the two brothers fell into easy conversation. Anthony stayed for about an hour and Ben felt lighter for it. His brother had given him a lot to think about and as he laid his head on the pillow Ben couldn’t help but feel that his whole life was about to change.


	7. I’m Everything I am Because You Loved Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A. Penwood makes an unwelcome appearance. Violet gets her mama bear on.

Sophie was woken by a loud banging on her door. After finding her bearings....you would think waking up in a hotel room wouldn’t seem so weird at this point....and looking at the clock.....it’s 6am who the hell....she headed to the door....where thankfully the banging stopped. When she opened it she was surprised to find no one standing there. As she looked around she noticed an envelope on the floor. Picking it up she headed back into her room and sat on the bed. Sophie figured it was a change to the schedule or something the kids needed....she was not expecting what she found.

Inside the envelope were two dozen or so photos....all of Sophie. Some were recent...her with the boys in a park....her at some speech Anthony had made...her laughing at something Ben had said....and some were older. Sophie sat there slacked jaw as she looked at photos from her days at the club...most from the private dance rooms....where Lou had always said there were no cameras. She started to shake as she went thru the shots. How? How did someone get these? Why? Why did them send them to her now....and then....after the last photo....she got her answer. Typed on a plain sheet of paper was a letter.

~~~~

Sophie Sophie Sophie,

Did you think you got away from me? Did you think all you had to do was run to New York and that would be the end of it? Did you really think you could steal from me and I would do nothing? I will admit, for a while you were so boring I couldn’t find my in but now....oh it’s just too good that you work for Anthony Bridgerton. Such a rising star that one is. They say he is really going to get far in Washington. I wonder how his reputation....his future....would be effected if everyone knew what a slut his nanny is....do you think it would be assumed you are sleeping with him? His poor little wife....the scandal! Or what if they found out the nanny was a thief? Tisk tisk tisk Sophie stealing that necklace was very stupid.....but then again you were always a stupid stupid girl. So here is what we are going to do. You are going to get me the money for the necklace....with interest. I’m thinking a hundred grand is a good start. My brother will meet you in the same spot you were playing with those cute kids tomorrow at noon. You remember my brother, don’t you? He always liked you. Don’t try to tell anyone....you should see I have eyes everywhere and I have no problem ruining Anthony Bridgertons budding political career by sending these pictures....and more.....so many more....to the gossip rags. Buck up Sophie. I own you. I owned you then. I own you now. I will own you forever.

A. Penwood

~~~~

Sophie was crying. How could this happen? How had her step mom found her? From the looks of the pictures Sophie had never really gotten away from her. Why now? Everything was finally feeling good now. Sophie loved her job. She loved the boys. The Bridgertons made her feel like she was almost a part of the family....Kate was more like a friend than a employer. And Ben....Ben was quickly becoming her best friend and if she was being honest with her self she was falling in love with him. All that had to end now. She couldn’t let a scandal...as much of a lie as it was....she couldn’t let it derail what Anthony was doing. He was going to be a great senator....he was going to do amazing things did for the state. A sex scandal would destroy all of that. The family would know it wasn’t true but it wouldn’t matter the damage would have been done. But Sophie didn’t have the kind of money her step mom was asking for....she had no way of getting the kind of money she was asking for. It left Sophie with no choice....she had to leave and she had to leave today.

Sophie checked her phone to see what was on the schedule for the day. Kate had a tea with a women’s group, Anthony was at a local union meeting but Violet wasn’t scheduled for anything. Sophie was sure she would take the boys.....but what was she going to tell her? What was she going to tell any of them? She shook her head. First things first she had to pack her stuff and text Violet for a quick meet up.

Fifteen minutes later Sophie was knocking on Violet’s door.

“Hi Sophie.....is everything ok? You look.....”

“Um yeah. I....ah....um....my great aunt is um sick....really sick....I have to go....to take care of her. Can you take the boys? Um....I’m sorry. I don’t really have a choice.....there is no one else. I have to go.....”

“Sophie of course I can take the boys but are you sure you are ok? Is there anything I can do? I’m sure we could find a nurse or something for your aunt....if you wanted. It shouldn’t fall on you.”

Sophie thought she was going to cry. This family....the Bridgertons....to a person were so nice and caring and in the midst of her falling in love with Ben she had fallen in love with all of them too....and now she had to leave....it was over. She could feel her heart breaking.

“No...no...no...it’s fine. I just have to go.....”

“Ok let me at least get Ben and he can take you to the airport.....”

Ben....oh God....if her heart was breaking now Sophie couldn’t fathom how she would feel having to say goodbye to him. It would be too much...she would crack...she wouldn’t leave and then all the bad in her life would now be all of theirs too. She couldn’t do that to any of them

“No! I just need to go. I’m sorry. Thank you for everything...I’m so sorry....I have to go....I’m so sorry....”

With that Sophie all but ran out the door leaving Violet dumbfounded in the middle of the room. Later Sophie wouldn’t even be able to remember how exactly she got to the bus station but the next thing she knew she was on a bus back to the city.

~~~~Back at the hotel~~~~

“What do you mean, she’s is gone?”

“Exactly that...she came here this morning to tell me she had a sick aunt she needed to take care of and just left. So I called you. Did you two have a fight?”

Ben looked at his mother incredulously.

“What? No? Why would you think that?”

“Well it seemed the two of you have been growing close and she was very upset when she came here....it would make sense if you guys had a fight.”

“I’m in love with her mom....”

“I know that sweetie....”

“I would never hurt her....or make her leave us. She said she had a sick aunt.....that doesn’t make any sense....she doesn’t have any family....did she say anything else?”

“No it was all very fast and then she was out the door.”

“I have to find her.”

“Maybe we can check with the front desk...she doesn’t have a car here....she would have to get to wherever she was going in something...maybe a cab?”

Ben shook his head in agreement as he paced her room.

“Ben honey, we need to go to the front desk....”

Violet walked toward her son and placed a gentle hand on his chest meeting his eyes.

“Ben....we need to go to the front desk.”

“How did you know mom....with dad...how did you know that he was the one?”

“When he spoke to me all of a sudden the world stopped spinning so fast. It was like we were the only two people in the room and every part of me felt warm and calm. I had never felt that with anyone before. And then I got to know him and those feelings never faded and to this day I have never felt that way with anyone again.”

Ben took in his mother’s words. He had felt that way with both the mystery women and Sophie but he had gotten to know Sophie and those feelings had only grown stronger.

“Sweetie we need to go to the front desk now....or you may not be able to catch up with her.”

Ben nodded in agreement and the two headed towards the elevator. Thankfully there was only staff at the desk when they got there.

“Hi. By any chance did a young lady....about yay high...with short red hair...ask you to get her a cab?”

“Ah yes...miss Sophie Beckett....she did ask for a ride....we hailed her a cab and actually she left something in it. Hold on....where did I put that.....ah here it is!”

The concierge handed Ben an envelope.

“We don’t have any contact information for her since she was booked with the campaign. Can you get it back to her?”

“Sure....thank you.....but by any chance do you know where she went in the cab?”

“I don’t I’m afraid but considering the time it took for the driver to get there and back I would assume it was the bus station.”

“Ok...thank you again.”

“No problem. Can I help you with anything else today?”

“No that’s all.”

Ben headed over to where his mom was sitting on a couch.

“So did he know anything?”

“Yeah...ah...he thinks Sophie went to the bus station and she left this in the cab.”

“Are you going to open it?”

“I don’t know if I should....”

“Ben you have to find her and you have to tell her how you feel....you both deserve that...you can apologize to her for opening it at that point if you want....”

Ben took one long look at the envelope before opening it. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It was a blackmail letter....this is why Sophie left....the letter mentioned pictures but when Ben looked back into the envelope it was empty....Sophie must still have them.

“What is it?”

“It’s blackmail. This A. Penwood sent Sophie pictures....she is blackmailing her. But I don’t see the pictures in here.”

“Can I see that?”

Ben handed the letter to his mom with shaking hands.

“Whoever this women is she clearly doesn’t know not to mess with Bridgertons!”

“Well she is messing with Sophie so.....”

“None sense. I love that girl....Kate loves her...Anthony loves her...the boys loves her and most importantly you love her. She is family now and this A. Penwood is about to discover you don’t mess with my family.”

Ben eyed her suspiciously.

“What are you going to do?”

“You know that lovely young reporter...Julie Whistledown....”

Ben nodded.

“Well I think it’s time we give her an exclusive....so while I contact her....you go find Sophie and then when you do we will have a family sit down with Julie to introduce the newest Bridgerton....your girlfriend Sophie. As soon as anyone sees how you two look at each other any rumor someone tries to spread about Anthony will be laughed at.”

“Mom you know there will still be people that believe the gossip.”

“Not people who actually pay attention. Besides it’s 2021 you can’t go around besmirching a women’s reputation without hard core facts....of which we both know this A. Penwood has none because there is none. Plus can you imagine anyone believing Anthony would cheat on Kate!”

“She would kill him....”

“She would have to get in line behind me. But enough of that you my dear boy need to get out of here....”

“But I don’t know where to go....a bus station...she could’ve gone anywhere....”

“Ben stop...take a breath and think...where could she go....”

“I don’t know....”

“Well have you ever been at her place in the city? She didn’t have much with her when she left...at the very least she will have to go back there to get her things.”

“Yes I know where she lives....”

Ben looked at his mom excitedly.

“I know where she lives!”

Violet smiled....her kids happiness had and will always be her happiness.

“But if she is on the bus already....”

“Take the campaign plane.”

In that moment Ban didn’t think he had ever loved his mom more. She was one of the smartest people he had ever met and her love for her children shined like a beacon for all the world to see. He got up to hug her and whispered in her ear.

“Thank you it’s a privilege to be your son.”

As he removed himself from the hug he noticed tears in her eyes....but then Violet smiled at him and he knew they were not sad tears.

“Go...go find our girl. I’ll let Anthony know what’s going on.”

And with that Ben whipped out his cell phone to call the plane and sprinted out the door. He was going to find a Sophie. He was going to tell her he loved her. He was going to tell her they would take care of A. Penwood. He loved her. That was all that mattered.


	8. Crazy For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ben reach Sophie in time? I don’t do angst too well so what do you think? Also, I don’t write smut so I apologize in advance.

Ben was antsy. The plane had just taken off and already he was ready to jump out. He had to get to Sophie....the fear that he wouldn’t get there in time was nearly paralyzing. He wanted to kick himself for not telling her how he felt sooner. His mind was going over all the time they spent together....all the times he felt something, but said nothing....all the times they inadvertently touched and there were sparks....everytime she smiled and it felt like the sun came out....every time she laughed and....all of a sudden the memory changed....Ben was back in the private room at the club but when he looked to the mystery women all he saw was Sophie.....Sophie laughing like the mystery women had laughed....Sophie without a mask on...Sophie with longer hair....it was Sophie....it had always been Sophie. Oh my god! Sophie was the mystery women. How could he not tell? He thought he was so fortunate to feel that same kind of magic twice and it turns out it was always the same women. Ben’s mind was racing. Did Sophie recognize him this whole time? Did she lie to him? No....no Ben was sure she didn’t know. They had never exchanged names that night....the room had been very dark. Even when they met...again...at Anthony’s house....besides her thinking his name sounded familiar there was no real recognition in her eyes. But besides all of that Ben knew Sophie would never lie to him....he knew that in his bones. The desperation to get to her was now increased. The plane couldn’t get to LaGuardia fast enough.

An hour later....and God it had felt like 10....Ben was in a cab heading towards Sophie’s apartment and of course there was traffic! All he could do was lean his head against the window and watch as the city all but crawled passed. When he finally arrived at Sophie’s address he basically threw some twenty’s at the cabbie and ran up the front steps of her apartment building and proceeded to run up four more flights of stairs to get to her front door.

~knock knock knock~

“Sophie are you there? It’s Ben....we need to talk...Sophie?”

Ben heard something fall on the other side of the door but otherwise there was no sound.

“I heard that...Sophie please let me in....we have to talk...please Sophie....”

Ben rested his head against the door.

“Two years ago I went to a dance club...I didn’t want to....my agent wanted me to talk to a possible investor....I was miserable and then the idiot investor left me in a private room with one of the club’s dancers....I didn’t want a dance....I wanted to go home. But there was something about the women....something in the air changed...it felt like magic....I had to stay for her....I had to get to know her. She wouldn’t give me her name and she had on a mask but we talked for an hour....I could have talked to her forever. Then things got crazy and we ran out of the club and she ran away from me....but I searched for her....for months I went to every club I could find...I would look for her everywhere but she had disappeared....then you came into my life and it was the same....it was magic...I didn’t think it could be you....it didn’t ever occur to me that you were that mystery women but today....as I was rushing to get here....get to you....I was remembering these last few weeks and then something clicked and I realized it was you....I searched for you but in the end you found me.....it’s you Sophie it’s always been you....Sophie please let me in....please talk to me...we can figure this out...”

Ben heard the lock click and the door slowly opened with a clearly crying Sophie on the other side.

“It was you....you were the man at the club.....you saved me that night....I couldn’t remember what your face looked like....but I’ve always remembered how you made me feel...safe.....You searched for me?”

Ben felt his body relax as he walked into the apartment and closed the door.

“Yes....do you know how many clubs there are in the city? How many dirty blondes go to Starbucks? I love you.”

“Don’t say that....”

“I love you...”

“Please don’t say that. I can’t be with you...there are things you don’t know....”

“A. Penwood doesn’t matter. I love you.”

Sophie looked stunned.

“How do you know about her?”

“You left the blackmail letter in the cab. It was brought back to the hotel....not the pictures but the letter....but none of it matters...I love you...”

“Stop...”

“I love you.”

“I won’t be responsible for ruining Anthony’s career. Your family has been so good to me....I won’t be responsible....”

“Please listen to me. I saw the note....my mom saw the note. It’s being taken care of. You did nothing wrong....”

“But the club....I was a stripper....”

“Who cares? You did what you had to do to survive....a job doesn’t get to define you....”

“But it could define Anthony....”

“Why because you are the kids nanny? You had references...Kate interviewed you...the boys adore you...you are good at your job....all it shows is that Anthony knows how to hire good people....”

“What about you? You really want to be the Hollywood guy with a stripper on his arm?”

“No I want to be the Hollywood guy with the love of his life on his arm. I love you Sophie....I know you love me too. Please....”

“I’m scared....my stepmom...A. Penwood...she is not a good person and she knows a lot of bad people....she won’t like me disobeying her...she will lash out.”

“Want to know what my mom said?”

Sophie nodded.

“She said you are a Bridgerton now and no one messes with her family. She was already working on a plan when I left her at the hotel. It’s going to be fine. Please Sophie I love you. I want to share my life with you...I love.....”

Ben was cut off when Sophie crashed her body into his and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her as close to him as he could....yet somehow it wasn’t close enough. When they finally broke apart it was only to catch their breath. Sophie grabbed Ben’s head and looked into his eyes.

“I love you too.”

Ben smiled.

“I know.”

Both laughed as Sophie lightly swatted him on the shoulder.

“Don’t be a wise ass...this is serious....my stepmom shouldn’t be taken lightly....”

“And my mother should? I don’t know this A. Penwood but I would put money on my mom getting her way any day. And again you did nothing wrong. It’s going to be fine. Now where were we.”

Ben tilted his head down to kiss Sophie. At some point Sophie hoisted herself to wrap her legs around his waist and Ben once again broke the kiss to look in her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“I love you Ben. And a few hours ago....hell a few minutes ago I didn’t think this was possible. I don’t want to waste anymore time....do you ?”

“Not a second....”

“Good....my bedroom is right there.”

“As you wish my lady.”

Sophie giggled as Ben walked them towards her open bedroom door. As he placed her on the bed he was nearly overcome with the rightness of it all. He was meant to be hers and she was meant to be his. They had waited two years for this and he made himself a silent vow to never again waste any second he got to spend with this incredible women by his side.


	9. Can’t Help Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama bear Violet is my jam. Oh and I got to put in the one line I always try to add to all my stories!!!

A few hours later Ben and Sophie were awakened by the sound of a cell phone.

“It’s dark out...what time is it?”

Sophie flipped her phone to check the clock.

“10...and it’s not my phone...it must be yours.”

Ben detached himself from Sophie and sat up.

“You don’t happen to remember where we threw my pants?”

“Where we threw your pants....from what I can remember you couldn’t get them off fast enough....”

Ben leaned over to kiss Sophie’s cheek.

“Well yes they were very much in the way....and would you listen to that....it stopped ringing.”

“Yet we are still up...whatever will we do....”

Sophie rolled over to face Ben fully and brought him down to kiss her and then his phone started ringing again.

“Who the hell needs me that bad?!”

Annoyed Ben rolled off Sophie and got up to look for his forgotten pants. Sophie got up as well, much to Ben’s chagrin.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“I’m hungry. I don’t remember the last time I ate.”

She bent over and grabbed a piece of discarded clothing.

“Found your shirt!”

Ben gave her an aggregated smile.

“Well if you aren’t going to use it I will....oh and here are your boxer briefs.”

She then threw them at him....hitting Ben square in the chest as the phone, once again, stopped ringing.

“Oh good looks I don’t need these right now...”

Ben crawled back on the bed to head toward Sophie by the door.

“Come back to bed.....food can wait....”

The phone starting ringing for a third time. Ben groaned and jumped off the bed as Sophie headed into the kitchen.

“Where the hell are those damn pants....I’m gonna kill who ever is calling me.....ahh got em!”

But as he pulled his phone out of the pocket it stopped ringing. Ben looked at the caller idea....three missed FaceTimes from his mother.

“Shit!”

Pulling his briefs on he sat back on the bed and FaceTimed his mom. She answered after one ring.

“Benedict Bridgerton.....are you trying to give your mother a heart attack.....where have you been? Did you find Sophie? Is she ok?”

“Hi mom.”

“Don’t hi mom me....I’ve been worried sick. Your flight landed nearly ten hours ago!”

Just then Sophie walked thru the door wearing his shirt and holding a bag of pretzels. Ben mouthed “it’s my mom”. Sophie nodded and sat next to him on the bed....just out of the cameras view.

“I’m sorry. I got caught up. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Got caught up....Ben you ran out of the hotel like it was on fire and now all you can say is you were caught up. Did you find Sophie? Is she ok?”

Ben looked at Sophie silently asking her how much she wanted to tell his mother. Sophie smiled and grabbed the phone.

“Hi Violet. Ben found me....we talked. I’m so sorry I ran out like that and worried everyone....”

Sophie looked at Ben who warmly smiled at her as he put his arm around her shoulder.

“A. Penwood is my step mom....Aramita Penwood....She was never good to me...she is not a good person. I didn’t know she was keeping tabs on me. I ran away years ago....had jobs I’m not proud of....”

“Oh Sophie none of that matters. You are a good person. You are a part of this family now....I mean if you want that....I’m going to assume from how both of you are dressed that you have admitted your feelings for each other?”

Ben took back his phone and angled the camera so they were both in the frame.

“Yes mother. And that’s all I’m going to say about that to you.”

“As you wish...I’ll just hear it all from Kate after you tell Anthony and he tells her.”

Sophie looked shocked. Ben just laughed.

“You know most mothers would just say how happy for us they were and be done with it.”

“Oh course I’m happy sweetie. I’ve known since the first day I met Sophie you had finally brought the right one home.”

Now both Ben and Sophie laughed.

“Oh I like the sound of those laughs....warms my heart.”

“Mom did you only call to make sure I found her?”

“Oh no, of course not. I asked Simon to look into the Penwood family...turns out they got caught up in some gambling scheme and are now facing tax evasion charges. That’s probably why your step mom approached you now Sophie....they are broke.”

Sophie could feel her jaw go slack. She couldn’t imagine Aramita Penwood poor...the women was not built for that.

“Simon is going to meet her brother tomorrow at the park.....”

“Violet I don’t know if that’s a good idea....Aramita’s brother....I mean I never saw him do anything bad....but I always knew he was dangerous....”

“Nit to brag about my son in law but Simon is a former navy seal and now a high power attorney.....Sophie he knows how to handle these types of things.”

Sophie simply nodded...the few times she had met Simon she could tell he was not one to be messed with.

“What does Simon plan on saying, mom?”

“He is going to make it known that he has some high powered friends at the department of justice and that those friends would have no problem making their tax fraud case go to the top of the DOJ’s to do list. And if that’s not enough he will also mention that those same friends would have no problem looking even further into the Penwood family.”

“They could still release the pictures....Violet I don’t want to be the reason Anthony doesn’t get elected. I don’t want my baggage dumped on your family.”

“Our family Sophie....our family. And if they are dumb enough to release pictures....let them.”

“You haven’t seen the pictures....those jobs I had before.....I’m not proud of what I’ve done...”

“She was a stripper mom. And before you say anything I’ve already told her none of us would care....but....well you have met her...she can be stubborn.”

Sophie slapped his shoulder.

“Hey!”

“Are your seriously going to try and tell me you’re not?”

“I have to agree with Ben on this one Sophie....but I don’t think Ben could ever be with someone who wasn’t....he would get bored.”

Sophie looked at Ben expecting to see him argue with his mom but instead all she saw was him smiling and nodding his head.

“What? She is right....a push over would be a snore!”

“Is this what it’s like being in your family....everyone just agreeing with Violet?”

“No we don’t just all agree with her....we have all just learned she is always right. It’s very annoying....but we love her too much to care.”

Sophie looked to Violet and found her beaming with love and pride.

“Are you sure this is ok? I love this family....I love Ben....very much....it would kill me if my past hurt anyone.”

“Sophie....you listen to me. You are a Bridgerton now....maybe not in name....although I’m sure that will come soon enough....”

Another quick look at Ben showed him simply smiling.

“....but a Bridgerton none the less....and in this family we face everything as a unit. Your problems are our problems and your happiness is ours too. So Simon is going to meet this man tomorrow, tell him where to stick it and then the rest of us are going to continue to work to get Anthony elected. Got it?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Ben roared with laughter.

“What’s so funny?”

“You really are a Bridgerton now....just know my mother is like this all the time, so get used to saying yes ma’am.”

Sophie looked between Ben and Violet....maybe all of this family talk should scare her....she had never had a family before...but all she could feel was love. These people loved her and she loved them and if Violet Bridgerton said everything was going to be ok then everything was going to be ok. Sophie felt her eyes start to tear.

“Violet...I don’t know how to thank you....”

“Like I said sweetie it’s all about family....”

“No not for all of this....I mean yes of course thank you for all of this....but I meant thank you for Ben...for raising him to be a good man....for showing him what love is.”

Violet was now crying and as Sophie dared another quick look at Ben she saw he too was choked up.

“Oh Sophie....I can’t tell you what it means to me to hear that. Ben is pretty special....I’m so glad he found you.”

“I’m glad I found her too.”

For a moment there was simply silence as Ben and Sophie smiled at each other.

“Ok so I’m going to let you two go. Anthony said you can take the plane tomorrow and meet us back here...but don’t rush.”

“Thanks mom....I love you.”

“I love you too sweetie....I love both of you. See you tomorrow.”

“Bye mom.”

“Bye Violet.”

Ben ended the call, placed his phone on the nightstand, and reached for Sophie.

“Seems we have a couple of hours to kill....”

“What ever shall we do Mr. Bridgerton?”

“I have a few ideas.”

Ben adorably wiggled his eyebrows before leaning in and kissing Sophie.

And they kissed and kissed and kissed.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an exclusive interview Academy Award winning director Benedict Bridgerton and his wife Sophie, co-author of the bestselling “Cracking Doesn’t Mean You Are Broken” sit down with Vanity Fair’s Julie Whistledown to talk the past, the present and the future.

When I sat down with Benedict Bridgerton and Sophie Beckett four years ago it was to talk about a blackmail attempt on his brother’s political campaign. At the time the two were very tight lipped about the details of their relationship. Only saying they were happy and that rumors of Sophie’s sordid past were just that....rumors. She had been a verbally abused teenager who ran away from home and did what she had to do....legally could do...to survive. Pictures were eventually leaked to the press but caused little to no stir as they only proved much of what Sophie claimed.

As I sat with them now at their hime....adorably called My Cottage....it is apparent that Sophie has grown more comfortable in the spotlight because, to hear her tell it....she had to.

“My husband is an Oscar and Golden Globe winning director, my one brother in law is the ranking senator from New York, I have another brother in law who is about to become the youngest Attorney General in the history of the country, another who is a famous travel blogger, and a sister in law that is an accomplished novelist. I’m in the spotlight if I go to a family dinner.”

That’s not to say Sophie hasn’t achieved her own sort of celebrity status. Since the couple married three years ago she has become a staunch advocate for teen runaways and abuse victims. Her memoir, co-authored by the aforementioned sister in law, Eloise Crane, detailed the abuse she suffered at the hands of her step mother, her time as an exotic dancer, as well as the attempted blackmail her step mother was eventually jailed for.

“I never wanted to be in the spotlight but I fell in love with a man who, just by his job, was and then you add in his family. I needed to get comfortable with attention fast. The book really helped with that. It was cathartic for me. I carried so much baggage from my up bringing......”

Ben is quick to interrupt his wife here as he adds that he and his family had told Sophie repeatedly that “the past didn’t matter and it didn’t define her.”

“Yes Ben and everyone have always been quick to tell me they love me for who I am and I believe them because they show me that everyday but I needed to get it out. Eloise was the one to suggest a book. She was very keen on writing something that could help others. Once she and I started talking about it we knew the book could make a difference. Of course, neither of us could ever dream it would lead to the creation of a charitable foundation.”

The foundation she speaks of is, of course, the Edmund Bridgerton Foundation, named for Ben’s father, who Sophie sadly never met.

“My dad was a huge influence on my life and his passing effected my family a great deal. Anthony named his oldest son after him so to have Sophie want to name the foundation in his honor meant the world to me.”

“From the first time we met I could see how the lose of his dad had effected Ben. It was important to me that we be able to honor him and honor the family he helped create....the family that I was so warmly welcomed in to.”

There are other ways the couple would like to honor Ben’s family. Already parents to two year old Charles the couple is expecting their second in a few weeks. Ben all but beams as he places a hand on his wife’s pregnant belly.

“I’m sure this one is a girl....”

“You said that last time too.”

“Well this time I’m doubly sure.”

The name they have already chosen for the baby is Violet, Ben’s very much alive mother.

“At first she didn’t like it....she said it felt like we were having her put one foot in the grave...but after I told her how much of a mother she has been to me. How in all honesty she is the only mother I’ve ever known. She started to cry and I knew I had her.”

“And there are very few times in this life that anyone ever gets my mother.”

Editors note: as we went to print word came that Ben and Sophie welcomed a beautiful baby boy named Alexander. When reached for comment Ben said “we will keep trying for our Violet.”

Hearing Sophie talk about the foundation, that she runs with another one of Ben’s sister, Daphne Hastings, there is no doubt she has found her life’s work.

“When I was young I didn’t know who I could reach out to, who I could trust. I was a kid, a minor. I had no outward bruises or trips to the hospital. My step mother was wealthy and connected....who was going to believe me? I want kids out there to know that there is a place you can go where people will believe you and give you help. Right now we have centers in Los Angelos, Chicago and New York City but we have plans to expand into other major cities and also to do community outreach. This goes on everywhere...to rich kids, poor kids and everything in between so we need to be everywhere. I was lucky....I got away. It wasn’t perfect but after a while I found my own footing and then I met Ben....again....and we have built a life I’m very proud of. I want that for every kid.”

The “again” Sophie is talking about is the much publicized route the Bridgertons took to get together. For those who are not aware their first meeting was at the strip club Sophie had been working at. Ben still, nearly six years later, has to inject.

“I was forced there by my agent for work.”

Sophie, for her part, rolls her eyes.

“Babe everyone knows that already....it was in my book.”

“I know that but just in case someone reading this didn’t read your book....”

“It was a New York Times best seller!”

“Yes I know that too....and I’m so proud of you....but just in case. You know I hate what that makes me sound like.”

“My husband does not want to be known for having gone to a strip club. Like after winning all the awards that would be the first thing in his obituary! Can you imagine? ‘Benedict Bridgerton, who once went to a strip club, died yesterday.’......”

At that the couple simply laughs. Clearly this is a conversation they have had before. It is interesting to note, however, that after meeting that one night Ben went to every club in and around the city looking for his future wife.

“I think that’s sweet.”

“My brother Anthony thought it was sad.”

“Well Anthony is just jealous that out love story is more romantic.”

It has been well reported that Senator Anthony Bridgerton met his wife Kate at a local park when she fell into a duck pond....or, if you ask her, when Anthony fell into the duck pond. At the time of printing there has still been no conclusive evidence for either story. Although Ben has his own theory.

“I think my brother jumped in after Kate just to one up her.”

Steering the couple back to their love story I asked what made them know each other was the one. In unison, both said.

“It was magic.”

When asked to elaborate it was Ben who spoke first.

“I don’t really know if either of us can explain it but from that first moment in the club something in the air changed. I had to know this women and then when we did meet  
again, even thou neither of us had figured out that we were the people from the club, that feeling came back. And then I got to know her....know Sophie....and honestly she is the most amazing person I have ever known. I can not imagine my life without her in it.”

Sophie, clearly choked up my her husband’s words and obvious emotion in his voice, simply smiles back at him and says “yes, just what he said”.

With so much love apparent between the two it seemed the obvious choice for Ben to direct the upcoming movie based on Sophie’s book.

“It was not an easy decision. I fought it for a while. I felt I was too close to the story but Sophie was insistent. She would only trust me with it.”

“He is my husband, I trust him with my life.”

“Once Eloise agreed to help with the script I felt better about directing. Eloise has always been able to tell me when I’m wrong so I knew she would keep me from my urges to protect Sophie....too not show the bad that happened to her.”

The movie, which begins filming next month, was originally titled after the book but as we were finishing our interview Ben asked if I wanted an inside scoop on the new title. I happily said yes.

“Sophie came up with it. Said it was always how she saw me.”

This reporter was intrigued.

“So what is the title?”

“An Offer from a Gentlemen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not sure if this is the end. I may write a second epilogue as an ode to Julia Quinn and because I’m not sure I’m ready to say goodbye to this modern version of these two. Thank you to all that have read, left kudos and reviewed. They have all put a smile on my face. Here’s hoping season two introduces our dear Sophie and that we get a season three so their book romance can be played out on screen.


End file.
